


Shouting Session

by SleepyGamer00974



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hidden Relationship, Insults, Multi, Slut Shaming, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGamer00974/pseuds/SleepyGamer00974
Summary: Kokichi starts his usualy bullshit where he riles you up infront of everyone just to get off on the attention your yelling gets. You storm off and he chases you. Since your out of sight its not an insult war anymore, but some powerplay cat and mouse.Basiclly Kokichi does what a cheshire cat-rat would do, you get mad and smash lol.Warning that this story swears on nearly every line of dialogue.





	Shouting Session

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pretty rushed, so sorry if its terrible. I was just bored and decided to write some time away. 
> 
> I dont mind writing a second chapter with the actual smut but it depends if people actually want one.
> 
> Ive set this after the Mineta 2.0/ Maid waifu incedent. Reader and Kokichi have a thing going but the others dont know. Hc that Kokichi is all for angry sex and if its not angry its rEalLy kInkY.

"Find the biggest cactus you can and fucking choke on it, asshole!" You snarled, slamming you hands onto the table. His pointed smile only grew.

 

"Rich coming from the exhibitionist, slut" Kokichi giggled, eyes never leaving yours.   _Oh, the nerve of  this little-_

 

"Here's a suggestion, how about you fucking comb your hair for once? Or can your twig arms not hold a brush up long enough to?" Conversations that had somehow lived long enough to the start of your little shout off had completely died out at this point and early spectators had held attention. You had an audience. People snickering at the oddly creative insults, rationals sighing in solemn disappointment and others just trying to ignore the whole situation, this sick fuck was probably getting off on all this attention. You could see the delighted glint through the faux anger, and you hope he could see the pure rage in yours. Kokichi snickered,

 

"Again, rich coming from you. How many things have you lost in that mess?" You almost snapped and shot up out of your seat, the chair forgotten into the background with a clatter. Shuichi, who had been surveilling from the beginning, put a hand on you back to try and get you to calm down. It didn't really work. You could feel Maki's crimson gaze on the situation, but you were sure the daggers were directed at Kokichi.You didn't check though, you'd rather kiss Monokuma than lose the glaring contest you were having with those sickly, purple hues

 

"Your really asking for a broken nose aren't you?" Seething and teeth gritted, your fists balled up on the table. You heard something about 'listening to Atua, if he willed me to do it' come from Angie and a some kind of heckle from Tenko. You didn't pay attention, too focused on picking apart why his eyes felt so out of place on his face. Kokichi's expression turned gleefully devilish for a split second before returning to faux anger. That small fraction was too fast to really notice, but analyzing him as much as you were you didn't miss it.

 

You realized in that tiny moment why his eyes felt so out of place. They only fit when his expression matched the mischievous euphoria he had hiding in them. So yes. He was getting off on the little lie you were acting in, alot. _Disgusting gremlin._ You scornfully cursed him, fighting away the stutter taking over you.

 

"Oh, go ahead! No, really! I think it'll be really exciting to see how that plays out," Kokichi rose himself. A nervous chuckle left Kaito. Nervous about your situation with Kokichi or about Maki's impatient hatred, you didn't know. Both felt equally as plausible. You never left the confines of his eyes even as he rounded the table. Now stood painfully close, arms held wide, he smiled manically. You let out the most obnoxious laugh you could,

 

"Is that meant to be intimidating?" You pet his head lightly, genuine annoyed offence actually appearing on his face. "Ya' know it really would be if you could fucking reach." You got a proud sounding 'Nice one!' from Miu. Kokichi hand grabbed your wrist. His grip surprisingly tight for the rather frail guy. Ignoring the electric shiver that wracked its way down your back, you leaned down face-to-face with the hot garbage. Maki struggled with Kaito as she attempted to lunge at Kokichi and Shuichi pushed himself between you. Makis textbook 'Do you want to die?' earned a pretty evil laugh out of Kokichi.

 

"Come on that's enough, ____," Shuiji warned you.

 

"Why? Your not even the one getting targeted for this guys sadistic pleasure!" You retorted.

 

"Yeah why are you defending this degenerate male?! I mean, you may be one yourself but we're talking about _this_ degenerate male!" Tenko questioned angrily.

 

"I won't kill him!" You defended, sounding more whiny than intended.

 

"If you won't, I will," Maki added. Her threat was empty though, she had stopped fighting Kaito and sat back down. Another 'Nishishi' bubbled out from behind Shuichi.

 

"These situations are easy to escalate, and we don't need any injured to care for. It puts you in danger too, injured people are easier victims, ____," The detective reasoned. Seeing his point, but being too pissed to admit it you stomped your foot,

 

"Fine! But fuck you, Ouma!" You yelled, knowing you came off pretty childishly. His chuckles turned into borderline full laughter. Your blood boiled hotter with every convulsion of his chest. But then he stopped all together. The sudden silence even his Shuichi turning around, finally moving out from between you.

 

"Ouch! Darling ____, why have we resorted to last names now! Do you...  Really hate me that much? How can I make it up to you? I swear I was only teasing!" Kokichi was crying. Tears streaking down his face from his sinfully entertained and excited eyes. It was an act, you were sure. Finally at the last of your energy, you just wanted to get away from the audience you had garnered. If Kokichi wanted to continue his little game, you decided, he'd have to find you in a less public place. _Fucking immature bastard always does this._

 

"Don't sprain your neck trying to suck your own dick, _Ouma."_ And with that, you stomped out, his laughter kicking back up again and chasing you down the hall. Infuriated, you set off trying to get to your room.

 

But just as expected, it wasn't long until you heard the door open and close again behind you. You weren't that far from the door, sticking around only to try and cool off. Kokichi didn't call out for you, and you didn't either. This had all played out before, you knew what was going to happen. Your anger had calmed a little by then, but it was still leading your actions as you sped up just trying to lose him. Kokichi didn't let up and continued his chase. Glancing behind you, he was nearing you quickly.

 

"Fuck off, why are you following me!" you spat. He huffed,

 

"After that joke about my height, you think you can get off so easy?" You swiveled on your feet. The sudden stop must have caught him by surprise as he landed forehead to your chin, dangerously close to your boobs.

 

Paying no mind to it you held his shoulders to stabilize him, letting go as soon as he collected himself.

 

"Stop being annoying and leave me alone, brat!" you said whilst crossing your arms. His gaze trailed down you. He was taking in your figure, making it as obvious as he could that he was checking you out. "Hey, don't fuckin' do that!" you scolded, knowing how your arms were pushing up your boobs. Kokichi knew it too, judging by how much his eyes didn't stay with yours. Without an audience, he could show his intention for riling you up. That didn't mean he was going to stop his assault though.

 

"Do what? Jeez, you're really self conscious, huh? Ya know, low self esteem is a telling sign of a slut!" He jeered, smirk only digging it further under your skin.

 

"I swear your vocabulary range starts and ends at 'slut' doesn't it?" you hissed out.

 

"Nishishi~ Oh it's doesn't, I just think its the only word that really describes you," his smirk now showing teeth, you watched his tongue flick out and over his teeth. Not knowing what to say, you shouted a 'Go fuck yourself!'.

 

Waiting for another annoying response, you instead got a kick to the back of your knee. You buckled, and with a push, landed against the hall wall. Mainly just taken by surprise, you slid down the wall and found yourself with a knee to chest and the other leg laid out. It took you a second to process what happened.

 

And that you were in a skirt, meaning your raised leg was giving Kokichi an eyeful. One that he was eagerly soaking up. Fiery rage collecting in your cheeks you brought your legs together to cover your underwear from view.

 

"What the fuck was that?" you yelled, but it lacked the gusto you had before. Knocked off your feet and your game, you didn't know what to do but watch as Kokichi moved your legs apart. Kneeling in between your thighs, hands holding them in place, his knee came dangerously close to your clit. It was exciting, distracting enough for you to forget your anger momentarily, but not enough for you not to notice how he towered over you. _Of course he'd choose a position that made him taller than me._

 

"Aw thats so mean, ___! Why would you say something like that? I just came to apologize for making you angry and you don't even give me a chance! You just tell me to go fuck myself without a second thought. That pretty petty and out of character, even for you!" Fingertips itching down your thigh, he laid on the innocent act thick.

 

It was gone just as fast as it came, as his lips curled back upward. "I think it's more in character for you to just fuck me yourself," Kokichi almost whispered. You sputtered a bit, trying not to gag on that cheesy joke but also fighting back how flustered his voice got you. You watched his eyes dilate and his smirk raise, still baring your teeth and trying to keep your dignity _. Like hell am I going to let you win!_

 

By the time his hand had dragged halfway down your thigh, the electricity had gone straight to arousal. But it cut off, and you snapped out of your flustered glare into his eyes to see an expectant pause. Kokichi wasn't wearing any expression in particular. No taunting smirk. No act. Just a pause in the game and an ask for consent. It was sweet, even if it was just a necessary thing that had to be done, it was nice to know he could stop if you wanted. Your lips quirked up a little and you placed your hand over his, guiding it down. He took it as a yes and continued, agonizingly slowly.

 

Then you kicked yourself back into your game. Remembering the show he made infront of everybody and your frustration.

 

"Hey don't think a shitty pick-up line like thats will magically make it ok... for tripping me into a damn wall!" It was hard to yell it all in one piece when he was  taking handfuls of your inner thigh and kneading it.

 

"I don't need a pickup line to get you to open your legs and space out. You only just remembered that I'd tripped you, haven't you? You're just that easy!" He declared smugly, inching up your skirt.

 

"I swear that half of these insults I've heard before. Next you'll be calling me  a 'cumdumpster bitchlet' or something."

 

"That's reserved for unfuckable, sorry," Kokichi answered before pulling you in for an aggressive kiss. It was rough with your teeth almost clanking together. Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long for his tongue to slip into your mouth and for you to fight yours into his. An argument not done through words, was the best way to describe it without just saying tongue wrestling. Kokichi moved to sit on his heels, face now directly above yours as he hovered over you. Little moans escaping him, you knotted a hand into his plum hair. He gave a soft whine and you swear your heart clenched. One hand still groping your thigh, his other found its way the the top buttons of your blouse. After fiddling around for a while with the buttons, Kokichi gave up with an annoyed grunt, he just wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and pushed you deeper into the kiss.

 

You had to stop for air eventually. But it was obvious you both were wanting to release the tension and Kokichi moved to give your neck a harsh bite.

 

"You bastard! How am I going to cover this up!" 'Nishishi~' was all you got out of Kokichi in reply before he went back to making sure tomorrow was hell for you. You used your free hand to dance it down him and  palm him through white pants. Tongue dancing over your skin, his teeth dug deep and his sucks were long enough for you to wonder if he was just drinking your blood like a vampire. _This is probably punishment for joking about his height_

 

He looked like a cat toying with a mouse it had trapped when he pulled back to admire his work. Maybe cat was too merciful. A snake with caught prey better fit him, you thought.

 

Kokichi giggled when you couldn't stop a gasp from leaving you as he harshly felt over your clothed slit.

 

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, "It isn't just your rage burning, your burning up here too and so wet! Your panties are soaked. So you really have been getting off on me acknowledging how much of a filthy whore you are!" His overly cheery, innocent tone cracked you. You haven't blushed much up until now, but you felt your face set of fire and your patience falter.

 

"Like you aren't getting a massive stiffy over this." you retorted, cupping him a little roughly. It was his turn to gasp this time and yours to smirk in triumph. You went to catch his lips again but a black and white movement caught your attention. Kokichi saw it too and backed away from you so you could close your legs and sit up.

 

"I give you damn kids so many places to sort out your hormonal imbalances and you chose the damn hallway, huh?"  You panicked a little. Monokumas agitated tone made you think you may have broken a rule.

 

"Alright, listen. I'm trying to save you the embarrassment of your classmates finding you two. Shuichi has already poked his head out and seen what's going on. Detective had to investigate where you both went after your little scene!" You almost died, but kept listening anyway, "He is nice enough to be stalling your peers from leaving the dining hall, but he's not magic you know! You guys better move quickly, or this little secret you have will be exposed~" the implications that came with how he sung the last part made you worry.

 

"Oh and if you are going to do anything at least use this," Monokuma quickly threw something on the ground. He was gone before it hit the ground.

 

Swallowing back the sigh of relief that he was gone, you watched Kokichi pick up whatever  Monokuma had thrown on the ground. He snickered and hovered over you again, arm beside your head. Kokichi didnt say anything, just held an opened palm to you, showing you what he was holding.

 

It was a key to one of the love hotel rooms.

 


End file.
